


costumes

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [317]
Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: 3below - Freeform, Cosplay, Drabble, Fluff, Kreli, M/M, Post Series, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Krel and Eli are cosplaying together.
Relationships: Eli Pepperjack/Krel Tarron
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [317]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	costumes

Before going to Earth, he would have never guessed there was a past time like cosplay. The moment he had heard about it from Eli, he had been extremely surprised, but the more he thought about it, the more fun it actually sounded. Especially after having done his research.

So, when Eli has once again asked if they could cosplay together, he had immediately said yes. He had wanted to try it, but didn’t have a partner to do so with, until his boyfriend.

So now, he stood there, dressed in a blue bodysuit with what looked like a black spider web pattern, and a white varsity jacket added over it, with two extra arms added to it. He was one the main characters of a superhero franchise he had grown to love after months on Earth.

“Wow, your cosplay is so cool!” Eli said, admiring his boyfriend. “I knew you’d like the Man-Spider franchise! And your two extra arms makes your costume so much more cool! How did you make the seams of it so good? And where did you get the four armed jacket?”

Krel chuckled, being a bit embarrassed with the praise.

“Mother helped me, she has consumed millions of hours of sewing and knitting programs that has aired on tv, I had to tell her what I wanted, show a few references, and then she made it for me. She also had the measure me, which was quite an interesting moment. I’m still not used to having organic clothes over my akiridion form, my bodysuit melted to me is excellent. Though, I really enjoy dressing up more than I thought I would.”

Eli’s smile grew.

“I know you would. Cosplay is for everyone and such a cool hobby.”

Krel nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right.” he answered before taking a closer look on Eli’s costume. He was wearing an armless pink shirt with stars on it, and a short shirt. Almost like a Japanese school uniform, but not quite. He did not recognize the person he was dressing up as. “Who are you?”

“I’m the leader of the Sailor Galaxy Brigade! It’s such a good anime that you should watch. My mom helped me make the skirt, and I did the rest myself. It’s not as fancy as yours though, but I love my costume.”

“You should, it’s amazing. How many episodes is there of the show?”

“About two hundred through several seasons, it’s long but it’s a classic. And it’s totally something you would like.”

“Then I’ll watch it.”


End file.
